We're Family
by K.I.T.T. RIDER
Summary: Young Leiko Tenjo loves her mom to death. Only a special person such as her mother deserves such a beautiful present on the day dedicated to all moms. *For Mother's Day**Drabble*


**_A/N: This is for Mothers' Day, so I hope y'all enjoy. And by now, you guys should know who Leiko is._**

* * *

Little Tenjo Leiko adored her parents, especially her mother. It wasn't hard to tell how alike she was to Droite, either; same hair, same skin tone, and similar personalities (although Leiko was more prone to losing her temper than her mother). The only difference were her eyes; a cold ice blue, just like her father's. The girl was attached to Droite, she really was.

But she hadn't seen her mother for a while. Almost an entire month. At five years old, it was hard on her, being separated from Droite for so long. Sure, she was with her father most of the time, or uncle when he was available, but the girl didn't feel right. Leiko needed her mom more than ever.

The young girl opened the door slowly with the help of her father, glancing nervously into the dim room. Kaito was standing right behind her as she stepped inside, seeing all the machinery surrounding a small bin underneath a light on top of what appeared to be something akin to a metal cart. On the couch across from the bin was Leiko's mother, in a hospital gown and leaning somewhat over the couch arm. Droite looked up slowly, gazing at her daughter with glowing orange eyes.

"Leiko? Kaito?" she questioned quietly, sitting up drowsily. She yawned as her daughter came closer, clutching something behind herself. "Why'd you guys come here?"

"I missed you, mama," Leiko stated, coming up to her mom and curling her little arms (and the object she carried with her) around the woman's body. "I missed you a whole bunch, mama."

Kaito stayed back a bit, going over to instead look at the weak baby in the bin. "She asked me to bring her here, Droite," he murmured. "I didn't exactly have a choice after she pulled a puppy face on me." What he hadn't added was that Haruto had joined in too (despite being almost in his senior year of high school, the blue-haired boy almost always sided with his niece when things were pitted against her).

Leiko pulled away to see her mom smiling down at her. "Here, mama," the little girl said, holding out a small box. "Papa helped me get it. I used all the moneys I could to get it, mama."

Droite took the small object from her daughter's outstretched hands, bringing it up close enough that her vision could see it clearly (she was still recovering from complications during her latest pregnancy, and slight blindness was a still common symptom). She opened it to reveal a golden butterfly-shaped locket on a silver chain. She popped open the locket and saw two pictures: one of her and Leiko, the other with Droite and Leiko's little brother, Kazuki.

Droite couldn't help it; she teared up and held Leiko close. Kaito watched with a smile.

Leiko pulled away from her mom for a minute, looking up with curious blue/grey eyes. "How's baby brother doing?"

The Butterfly duelist patted her eyes dry with a tissue she had gotten off the table next to her and brought her daughter up into her lap. Leiko fiddled with the IV line in Droite's arm for a moment as she listened to her mother. "Kazuki is doing alright," Droite said. "He's still not breathing on his own, but he gained a pound." Lifting her daughter up along with her as she stood, they went over to join Kaito in gazing at the frail baby in the plastic bin.

Tenjo Kazuki was barely a month old, born at only five months. He had a ventilator helping his immature lungs breath, while the light he was under both warmed him and helped his liver function correctly. His small amount of blonde hair was a darker yellow underneath the light. Leiko frowned at her brother's appearance, but she knew he was strong. After all, a Tenjo never gives up without a fight.

"Mama," Leiko then spoke up, pushing her green bang that was sticking up out of her face. "Even if Kazuki can't talk, I bet he wants to wish you a Happy Mothers' Day too."

Droite snuggled against her daughter. "Of course," she said. "Thank you, all of you."

* * *

**_A/N: Short, sweet, and kinda sad at the same time. I tried, I really did. Oh well. Review! And Happy Mothers' Day!_**


End file.
